Boomerang Pebbles
by CherryChoke
Summary: See the title? Aren't I clever? A brave but misguided attempt at the Tokka 100. Up first: 52. Eyes; Sokka's a bit confused, Toph's still barefoot, and...is she crying? Clichés and fluff abound!


**Prompt 52: Eyes**

**So here I am, my first attempt at a fan fiction, and what do I decide to start with? The dreaded Tokka 100, of course! Um, let me know what you guys think, and if a couple of people don't completely hate this then I suppose I'll go ahead and continue with it, if that's alright with you. ^^; **

**Not one of my more original ideas, but it took over my brain and refused to be ignored. **

**So…er…here?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>He was starting to think this was a bad idea.<p>

Really, though. It was like Yue all over again. There she was, standing ever barefoot—and in the North Pole, too—at the edge of the oasis, his arm around her shoulders and tears running down from her milky green eyes. He made the mistake of looking over at her, and his heart melted.

"Look, Toph, if you're not ready, you don't—"

"I know." She cut him off. "I-I want too. This could be my only chance."

He sighed. "I'm just afraid…what if it doesn't work?"

She laughed, but it was a harsh, forced note and he didn't like the sound of it. "Meathead. I've been blind for sixteen years. I'm not afraid of it.

He was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke his words were careful. "Then why do you want to do this?"

She didn't answer and instead took one last shuddering breath before stepping into the water. She shivered as the cold water touched her ankles but strode forward nonetheless, and Sokka could only watch in fear as yet another girl he loved waded into the depths of the spiritual pool. She reached the middle and turned to where she figured he'd still be standing (she was a few feet off) and gave him a reassuring smile, silent tears still coating her pale face. He doubted she even realized she was crying.

Spirits, even like this she was gorgeous.

And then she ducked her head under the water, eyes shut tight, and Sokka lost it. He was fifteen all over again, watching Princess Yue sacrifice herself for her people and he was just sitting there and_ letting_ her, but this time he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing. Before he knew it he was up to his waist in sacred water, shoes and all, searching frantically for his water princess, and, and—

There. His arm brushed someone's shoulder and suddenly that person was being pulled above the surface and engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Sokka was crying now, salty tears mixing with the fresh water of the oasis, and he was mumbling nonsense and thanking every spirit alive that she was okay until something hard and oddly fist shaped found its way to his shoulder.

"Sokka! What the hell?"

Wait, _what?_ "Toph?"

She yanked herself from his grip. Of course it's me, Snoozles! What in the name of the Badgermoles did you think you were….doing…"

She froze, and it wasn't until her eyes widened in shock that he realized why.

Her eyes…her beautiful, gorgeous eyes.

The hazy cloud had disappeared. The unblinking stare she had perfected was gone. Even in the low light of the not-quite-full moon he could see it. And the opaque mint he had already fallen in love with was _nothing_ compared to what he saw now. Green met Blue for the first time, and Sokka's world came to a complete stand-still.

He wasn't sure when it started, but suddenly they were both laughing and crying and hugging and kissing all at once and she was looking, _seeing_ everything and he couldn't remember the last time he was so happy, if only because of Toph's own glee.

* * *

><p>Sokka lay awake later that night, the snoring Earthbender on his chest still smiling. He looked up at the moon.<p>

"Thanks." He told her, and as he drifted off he swore she replied.

The girl rolled over in her sleep and her grin widened.

For the first time in her life, Toph Bei Fong, though the necklace she wore would change the latter bit, dreamt of colors.

* * *

><p><strong>So…yeah. Let me know what you think, I suppose. I've kind of got mixed feelings about it (I think it's kind of rushed and more than a bit cliché and definitely OOC) but this is the fifth rewrite and if I spend another second messing with it I might have to tear apart my keyboard. <strong>

***cough* But anyway! I'd really like to hear from you guys. Any sort of review would be awesome, if you like it or hate it or are just kind of "meh."**


End file.
